All I Wanna Do
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: Snippits of Bishop and the Knight Captain's Romance. Prelude to Make Love to You Oneshot.


**All I Wanna Do**

Prelude to _"Make Love to You"_

Summary: Snippits from the game that make up Bishop and the Knight Captain's Romance.

AN: Only the first bit was Beta'd

* * *

The blonde haired woman smiled at the ranger as she entered the Sunken Flagon. Adalia didn't know the man's name; in fact, it was her first time in the Flagon. Something about the surly looking man had caught her attention. She didn't know what it was. He looked dangerous. He looked deadly. To her, however, he looked perfect. He looked back at her and leered. Normally she would have glared at any man giving her such a look, but today, however, she simply laughed at that expression on his face; watching as it turned into slight surprise. She wasn't going to bother with him now, but she made a mental note to talk to him after she was done with the little mission her father had sent her on.

* * *

Adalia glanced at the ranger in the corner again. As soon as her eyes landed on his lithe form she found him looking back at her. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. How a man could raise their eyebrow sugestively was beyond her, but he could. She smirked back at him. She moved to stand up and walk over to him when she heard her name. Not from his mouth. Unwillingly she turned and looked at her group's newest addition; the paladin. A handsome man, and a wonderful gentleman. She frowned, sparing one last glance at the ranger before immersing herself in her conversation with the Paladin.

* * *

Panting and bent over slightly Adalia looked around at the bodies of the Gith. She growled and glared at the one at her feet, giving it another vicious kick before counting her companions. She swore loudly, ignoring the look she got from the Casavir; he had never heard her swear. She looked at her uncle accusingly before bending down to examine one of the bodies, trying for any clue that she could find. She wasn't a tracker, she could only guess. It was times like these she wished she had listened more carefully to her father.

What surprised her, pleasantly, was when she heard the ranger speak. She hadn't been looking at him, but she'd known it was him as soon as the words left his mouth. She walked over to him to take the piece of wood from him, but stopped halfway when she heard her uncle speak, glanicng back at him, hearing the ranger's name; Bishop. To her, it seemed ironic. She smirked and let him and her uncle argue. She chose not to say anything. Duncan was doing it for her anyways. She smirked widely at their newest addition as he finally agreed, sparing her a look that told her at least one of the reasons that he was coming along was her. She nodded and put an extra swing in her hips as she walked away.

* * *

There he was, standing there, and, as always, as soon as her own eyes strayed to him, he was aware of it and facing her, watching her. She smiled sweetly and stood, carefully and gracefully. He would be hers. She'd have it no other way. He was looking at her with those eyes again. Amber, almost golden. She wondered briefly if he was an aasimar as well. His eyes would make it believable, but no, every other part of him told her he wasn't. She felt, in that moment, both a predator and prey. It was exhilarating. The way his gaze was trained on her. The way he stood next to her. She could feel the shiver that threatened to run up her spine.  
She chose to ignore it though. Suppress it so he wouldn't see what effect he was having on her. That was the game, she could tell he was playing it as well. A man like him wouldn't still be standing there if he wasn't playing. He would have already said or done something. She smirked, and looked out into the woods where he had been looking instead of at him. She didn't want him to believe that he had any chance of winning at this game. Seeming unafraid was just the beginning.

* * *

Adalia smirked at him when Bishop announced his choice to stay with them. She had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with her. That she had managed to entice him enough without even touching him. Casavir was busy glaring at the ranger right then, though, and the sight made her laugh. He was being protective, she could tell. It was sweet, but unnecessary and almost insulting. If he wasn't a paladin she wouldn't stand for it, but paladins were to do that for everyone. She shrugged it off and ignored the look both men were giving her.

* * *

She can feel him staring at her, leering, waiting for her to finish talking to Sand. He hasn't actually made a move yet, not officially. He's measured, controlled, he just keeps watching her. She's becoming more interested as time goes on. That's what he's trying for and she knows it and she's not about to give in anytime soon. She smirked and glanced over at him. She was determined to win this game. Once Sand is done telling her about the new evidence she walks casually past Bishop, swinging her hips provocatively, noticing, with a grin to herself, that Casavir has noticed as well. As much as he's trying not to be obvious. He's watching her as she walks into her room, purposely leaving it unlocked. She wonders if he's going to try to come in tonight.

* * *

The ranger is watching her again as she stares up at the statue of Tyr. He's leering at her again with those amber eyes as he offers her some advice on the upcoming battle. Adalia steps forward towards him, trying to make him sweat. She doesn't touch him and he doesn't touch her. She steps a little bit closer. It's a stand off, both trying to get the other to give in first, and neither willing to make the first move. A battle of the wills. Their nearly touching, barely inches away. The game ends there, to both of their dismay. The sound of footsteps can be heard and he steps back, giving her one last glance before walking out the door.

* * *

Adalia glares over at the group of wizards. She does not enjoy being treated like a slave. She'd been dragged into this against her will and she was not enjoying it. Looking over at Bishop he was feeling the same way. It was an understanding they had. Shandra was looking at the corpses littering the area sadly. She knew little of the carnage that they were facing. A farm girl who, unfortunately, was the key to the mystery of her shard. Shaking her head, still angry, she glances again at the ranger, promising something with her eyes. He gives her an animalistic grin and nods. She smirks and looks back at the wizards, satisfied.

* * *

She glares at the warlock. She is not enjoying this whole 'destiny' thing. She did not entirely like Shandra, but now that she is dead, she feels guilty. She had gotten to know the girl quite well and felt responsible for her death. Ammon was right, she should not have involved the girl. She stalks towards the Inn. They had all been busy questioning her and now the only thing she wanted was a drink. She knew Bishop was following her into the inn. She can feel his eyes follow her as she walks into the the pantry with all of the rarer ales. She hears his quiet footsteps as he walks in. She can feel his body press up against her from behind and his breath teasing her neck. Then it's gone, he steps back with a bottle of ale in his hand. Her eyes follow him as he walks away, smirking in the same way he always does.

* * *

She swings her new silver sword around in her chambers, ignoring the footsteps coming towards her chambers. She knows who it is as soon as the door opens. It's too quiet to be anyone except the ranger. She dances towards him, spinning with her new blade. It clashes against his and he steps forward, as does she, invading eachother's personal bubbles. She grins and dances back and lowers her blade, appraisingly. She takes a step back and he stalks forward, sheathing his longsword and pulling out his dagger instead. She's watching him, waiting for him to make a move. He dagger darts forward and cuts at her tunic. He smiles and his dagger darts forward again, making another cut across her sleeve, leaving both of her shoulders exposed. She drops her sword by her side and he does the same with his dagger, taking another predatory step forward. He reaches his hand out and grabs her wrists roughly.

She doesn't gasp. She wants this and so does he. Saying anything might ruin the entire thing, but she has to say it. She can't let him get the wrong ideas. She can't let anyone get the wrong idea about her and the ranger. She is not going to let herself be captured and she knows he feels the same way. She opens her mouth to speak but is stopped when he crushes his mouth against hers. She moans willingly into his mouth as he claims her as his. She moans into his mouth as he lets his body say what he can't.

* * *

AN: I'm not putting the sex scene up here. You can use your imagination. Or ask me for it! 


End file.
